Shallow Sleep A Songfic
by Tsukiko-Sama
Summary: Hyde is haunted by dreams and memories from when he was filming Moon Child. Songfic Hyde/Gackt implied


Disclaimer/AN: I don't own anyone or thing in this story. I got the idea for this story after listening to Shallow Sleep by Hyde. Sorry if some find it short, my muse likes it like this. This is my first posted story and I would love reviews. I will be working on another Moon Child story once my muse gives me my notebook back. Hope you all enjoy.

_**Shallow Sleep (A Songfic)  
**_

_I just saw you_

_Beyond the course of time_

_A room that we once shared_

_But my memory's a haze_

_Forgetting what was said_

I open my eyes to see you standing over me, a small sweet smile on your lips. But this can't be, I haven't seen nor heard from you since the movie was released. I look around and start to understand, this all, sadly enough, is just a dream. This is the living room of the hotel suite we shared when we were filming. You always had to have the best of everything, didn't you? I turn back to look at you, your lips are moving but I hear no sound. I don't remember what you said to me that day, but I do remember that whatever it was it made me blush.

_I gently held out my hand_

_And in that perfect moment_

_You disappeared_

_I lost you over again_

I gently reached towards you, totally disregarding that this is all a dream. I just wished to touch you again, but I felt nothing but sadness as you disappeared right before my eyes. Why is it that I just keep losing you, you come and go not caring if you hurt someone in the process. I wake to find myself in the hotel room that I'm staying in. My deep sigh quickly turns in to a growl as throw the covers off and get out of the bed. I lean my head against the cool glass of the window. I hate that I keep dreaming of you, it seems that I can't even close my eyes without seeing your face.

_In a shallow sleep I dreamt I was seeing you_

_Just how I remembered, brimming with tenderness_

_And somewhere in the calm_

_A feeling that nothing had ever changed_

_Your presence close beside me till I wake_

I see you every night, even if it's only in my dreams. You are just the way you were when we parted ways last. You said that you would call and we would get together again. You flashed me a smile filled with such tenderness that made me believe, that was the last time I saw or talked to you. But in the calm of my dreams I can stay in that sweet feeling of you being there. I feel as if you are with me but upon waking I know that is untrue.

_I just saw you_

_A moment far to brief_

_Before the daylight came_

_But my heart is beating fast_

_Perhaps we'll meet again_

I must have fallen asleep at my desk because I knew that you couldn't be there. But I know that I saw you even if it was for only a short moment, I could never forget your beautiful face. I sit up in my chair and look around, this doesn't feel like any of the other dreams I've had. It's almost like you are still here hiding in the shadows. My heart is racing and I'm short of breath, maybe, just maybe I will see you again in real life.

_In a shallow sleep I dreamt I was seeing you_

_Just how I remembered, brimming with tenderness_

_And somewhere in the calm_

_A feeling that nothing had ever changed_

_Your presence close beside me till I wake_

_I see you – until I wake from shallow sleep_

I've tried to get a hold of you but I guess that you changed everything again. My dreams of you are only every other night or so now. People are starting notice my mood changes, they want to know what is wrong with me. How am I supposed to tell them that you are the problem. I don't think they would understand no matter how much I tried to explain. But I really don't want to try to explain how you haunt my dreams.

_An artist without a brush_

_Can't paint upon the canvas_

_Without you here – there is no color_

_A colorless landscape_

I'm starting to hate this, it's driving me insane. I see you less often now, and I 'm losing focus. I can't concentrate on lyrics or even drawing when I don't see you in my dreams. Seeing you is like a splash of color in the pale grey of life. I wish that I could go back to those times and just stay there with you.

_In a shallow sleep I dreamt I was seeing you_

_Just how I remembered, brimming with tenderness_

_And somewhere in the calm_

_A feeling that nothing had ever changed_

_Your presence close beside me till I wake_

I needed time to myself, away from the rushing of everyday life. I told them that it was all the having to rush about and things like that that had been causing my strange moods. And now as I stand here in the room that we spent so much time in when we just wanted quiet after a long shoot, I'm happy. I know that I'm only living in the past here but I need this if only for a few days.

_I see you – shallow sleep_


End file.
